


I can't pretend like I'm falling in love

by MidnightBlueMoon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Derek Morgan Has Feelings, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBlueMoon/pseuds/MidnightBlueMoon
Summary: Jordan Todd isn't what Derek is looking for.





	I can't pretend like I'm falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Attempt at a Coda to 04x05.  
> I haven't written in a while, but I've been obsessed with Criminal Minds lately, so there will probably be more of these coming.
> 
> The title is a line from _I am falling in love_ by Isak Danielson.

It‘s awkward, seeing Jordan Todd at the BAU. Derek admits that he has been thinking about her, but his fascination has been with her knowing her name, and not really anything else. But he can‘t admit that in front of Spencer and Prentiss, so he lets them tease him. Only behind closed elevator doors, he lets himself think about it – Jordan Todd is a beautiful woman, obviously smart, and a great agent. And still, Derek knows she isn‘t what he is looking for. He doesn’t understand why, because she is _exactly_ his type – but his brain just keeps whispering no.


End file.
